Bella's Hell
by EdwardCullenLuver5
Summary: It's a story about Bella when in 2 years she goes through so much its unbelievable! It all starts with Bella and her best friend Emmett Yorkie!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Just to let you guys know this story is a Twilight story but it's not really the same. I wont give away the plot but here are some key points; Bella has lived in Forks her whole life and Renee died when she was 13. Emmet is Eric Yorkie's brother and has Bellas best friend her whole life (hes a year older). Rosalie has no hard feelings toward Bella. Emmets, Rosalies, and Jaspers deaths are all different then Twilight. Edward starts off breaking the rules because he can (it will be explained)

I know it's kind of a sad start but I hope you enjoy BPOV

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice R&R :D Katie

* * *

Chapter 1

"Belllllllla? Bella?!"

"What the hell Emmett! It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm TRYING to sleep!"

"I need to talk to you" he whispered softly.

"What is soo important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me?" I half screamed , half whispered knowing my dad, Charlie, was sleeping in his tent only a few feet away.

"You have to come with me and I'll explain everything." Emmett said with the saddest face I'd ever seen him have, I caved.

"Fine but if this is about Rosalie AGAIN I swear I will wrap you in bacon and throw you to the bears!"

He laughed his booming laugh rolling on the floor of my tent quickly realizing what time it was and started a wave of snickering.

I followed him to the "point" which at our campsite had the nicest view of the lake but no one ever seemed to go to it, except us.

He turned and I saw that his face was sad again "I'm scared" I could barely hear him.

"Oh Emmett for gods sake Rose..." he cut me off.

" It is NOT Rosalie!" he snarled and looked ready to kill. I stepped back instinctively.

"Emmett, you're scaring me, just tell me what's wrong."

All of a sudden the biggest, strongest guy I know started bawling in my lap. My best friend, and "big brother" was obviously upset and all I could do was laugh.

He stared at me with red, puffy eyes, filled with tears and after a minute he started to laugh too. He was laughing but he was also still crying. When we both started to calm down he managed to get out an "I'm sick".

"What?" my giggling stopped abruptly. I stared at him puzzled. Why would a glitch in his immune system cause him to be so worried unless...

"I have cancer"

"Cancer" I gulped " You can't have cancer your 18 it's impossible! Right?" I could only mouth the last part trying extremely hard not to cry.

" I have it so it's possible" he said through clenched teeth also trying not to cry.

"How long have you known?"

" 6 months" his voice was completely unemotional.

"6 months!! What the HELL! You didn't even tell ME, me your best friend, your little sister and you have the NERVE!" I punched the table, I didn't even notice the pain.

"Bella calm down. Why would I want to put you through the pain of knowing that you're watching me die, and you can do nothing to help me?"

" What! I could have gotten tested, given you what ever, or Charlie, Charlie would help! And if neither of us could help we would find somebody!! We would do anything for you and you choose not to tell us! Wait does Charlie know?" My emotions were confusing me I was angry, sad, depressed, worried and angry again.

He was trying to stay calm but it failed and he started to sob " There is no way that you or Charlie or anybody else could have done anything to help me. And no Charlie doesn't know, only my dad and Eric know.

"Come on people get through cancer all the time but they need help, why wouldn't you let us help? Are you that proud?" the look on his face made me sigh and start hugging him.

"I have malignant brain tumors and they've already started spreading through the rest of my body, we didn't catch them in time.

I was speechless, I pulled away to see his tortured face having no words to pull him out of his depression.

"There is no way to remove them safely, so it was either die trying, or use all the life I could."

We started to bawl on each others shoulder not letting either one go. All I could think was that my best friend was dying of cancer and there was nothing to do but sit and watch him die. I looked at him finally realizing how pale his normally tanned skin was. He also had dark circles under his eyes and he actually looked sick. How did I miss all of this was I in denial this whole time? Everything coming together brought on a new round of tears. We just sat there crying for god knows how long, when I was finally able to sniff out " how long?"

I was dreading the answer but I knew I needed to know.

He cleared his throat " Well the doctors say about two months, but I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" I held back the tears " Why?" I wasn't sure if he heard that.

"I have to, it hurts and if I wait to long they will put me back in the hospital and I'm NOT spending the rest of my life in a hospital bed, and then everything will get so complicated."

"You... kill... self?" I said between sobs.

"Not really" He said with the biggest grin on his face.

Just to let you guys know this story is a Twilight story but it's not really the same. I wont give away the plot but here are some key points;Bella has lived in Forks her whole life and Renee died when she was 13. Emmet is Eric Yorkie's brother and has Bellas best friend her whole life (hes a year older). Rosalie has no hard feelings toward Bella. Emmets, Rosalies, and Jaspers deaths are all different then Twilight. Edward starts off breaking the rules because he can (it will be explained)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I really like this one because this is like the real begining enjoy!! BPOV

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why are you smiling?" I sniffed, scared whatever they were doing to him was making him crazy.

"Because I have another alternative." he was almost giddy. "While everybody thinks that I drowned myself in the lake you'll know that I'm actually alive and well on my way to the Amazon."

Trying to be as brave as possible I said " Emmett why don't you tell me all about it around the fire I'm getting chilly and you've got those nice comfy chairs."

"Bella" he was sounding more sane now "I'm not crazy, but if want to believe that I drowned in turn never get to see me again for the rest of your life then I'll just go my canoe now then." he was serious and I needed to stall, I was scared about leaving him and never seeing him again.

"Okay Emmett what's the plan?"

He smiled "I knew you'd believe me!! Okay here it is I'm going to jump off the canoe with cement blocks attached to my arms and legs into the deepest part of the lake."

"So you are killing yourself?"

"No! I know this part will seem a little crazy but you got to hear me out then you can meet Carlisle, and he'll prove it to you!" I was wary but he was excited and at least he wasn't threatening to off himself yet.

"Okay, Carlisle and his family are... VAMPIRES! Carlisle was my doctor and he felt so bad that I was dying so young he offered me to become a vampire and to join his family!! Anyways him and Esme, that's his wife are going to cut me loose and quickly swim me to shore. Then we are going to the Amazon where they will change me and I'll be healthy again!.Also I get to live forever! Isn't that amazing!?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move, all I did was stare at him wishing that I was just having a really weird, crazy dream.

"The best part is Rosalie is changing too! Carlisle was treating her too, but the beating was too severe, she was going to die, But Carlisle found me visiting her and holding her and he put two and two together and agreed to change her as well! No one is supposed to know about us but I begged Carlisle to let me tell you because I love you too! Your like my little sister and I couldn't stand never talking to you again or having you think I killed myself!" he was really sad now.

" What about Eric? He's your brother, shouldn't he know?" stupid mistake.

"I wanted to tell Eric, honest but Carlisle said only one and it's not like I won't see him, I'm going to watch him and make sure he's doing okay but I didn't know how he would take the whole vampire thing and I couldn't risk anything for Carlisle that wouldn't be fair I get to die in a couple months he lives forever! You understand, right?" Eric was my age and I knew him too well to imagine his reaction to Emmetts vampire story he would flip, it would break Emmetts heart. He made a good choice choosing me, at least I could be logical and help Emmett to not kill himself. I may not be blood but we were close enough, I was closer to Emmett then anybody, I'd known him my whole life. Emmett looked so torn and sad now I tried to think of some way to make him happy again.

"Didn't you say I could meet Carlisle?" I asked hoping for an excited reaction.

"Yes, yes he did."


	3. Chapter 3

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!! BPOV R&R

* * *

Chapter 3

I gasped they were absolutly...GORGEOUS! All with strikingly pale skin and butterscotch eyes. The man was obviously Carlisle, he had beautiful blonde hair and a breathtaking smile. The woman holding his hand had to be Esme, she had long, wavy,chocolate brown hair and had a very motherly air about her. Lastly there was a beautiful blonde, her eyes were more red then gold, she was the prettiest of them but looked oddly familiar, almost like...

"Rosalie!" I screeched she was perfectly healthy, not even a scratch from her horrible beating, I was so excited to see her I ran over and gave her an Emmett sized bear hug.

She froze and pulled me back. For some reason she was looking at me with this lust like hunger. I was completly confused, so I went back and stood beside Emmett. He was just smiling at her apologetically. She stepped back a bit too and I realized she had stopped breathing. After a minute of confused awkard silence she took a breath and said "It's good to see you too Bella, and sorry about that I have a hard time with blood still." That is when it hit me my best friend was going to become a vampire, a horrible creature of the night who sucks human blood. I felt faint Emmett caught me though and sat me down on a rock.

"I know your scared but don't worry they're good vampires they don't eat humans, they'd rather be civil, they will not harm you. Rose is good at self control you just took her by surprise. Carlisle and Esme have had time to get used to the scent you're perfectly safe." I was still pretty nervous but they were all smiling at me like we were old friends. I smiled in return still too shocked to make a coherent sentence.

"Well then, I'm sorry you couldn't meet Edward, he is setting up a little cabin for us in the Amazon, we can't trust Emmett where there will be a lot of people. Normally we stay in Alaska but we were just there with Rosalie and humans can get so suspicious, no offence. Now we need to have a little chat before tomorrow so you can understand what all this means." I nodded, still speechless.

"Okay then we are perfectly happy with you knowing our little secret, but you must understand that if you tell anyone about us it could end in bad results for all of us, including you."

"Okay" I whispered so softly I was amazed that he heard me.

"Great seeing as that's all clear we have something for the both of you." he handed Emmett and I both tiny silver cell phones.

"What's this for?" I asked astounded.

"Well we thought you and Emmett would like to stay in touch." I nodded, now I was the excited one.

"It's all paid for, we just wish you don't tell anybody about it, seeing as you havn't had any interest in having a cell phone it might looked a little suspicious and we just want to take as many precautions as we can. You've got all of our numbers and you will always be able to reach one of us, so don't be afraid to call. If you want to ask us anything please just call."

I checked the contact list and there were the only 5 numbers I needed: Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and even Edward. I made a mental note to call everybody else before calling him, and only calling him if it was an emergency.

"Thank-you" was the only thing I could think to say.

"No problem Bella. Now I hope you understand that we won't be able to talk to you until we make it into the forest but we will call you just before we change Emmett." I nodded, wishing again that this was all a dream and Emmett was healthy when I woke up. I knew I wasn't that creative though.

" Goodbye Bella we'll be talking to you soon. OH. and you might need this tomorrow. Emmett." They smiled and were gone.

"Bye" I whispered softly.

"So, am I crazy?" Emmett snickered.

"Yes, but I guess the world will just have to deal seeing as you're going to be immortal now!" we were laughing so hard neither of us heard someone running back to their campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapters kind of sad buts it's also happy BPOV & EPOV enjoy!! R&R

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was one of the happiest days of my life and yet I was extremly sad. Emmett was going to become immortal and wouldn't have to die at 18 but I wouldn't be able to see him for god knows how long! Emmett and I have never really been separated, we've been best friends forever! This was going to be heartbreaking.

"You're leaving now arn't you?" I asked as the tears started to come.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll talk to you in a couple of days" he grinned as he wrapped me in a huge hug.

Our plan was that he would jump off and before anyone could rush in their boats to save him I was going to fall into a fire. It was totally like me, because I have a lot of bad luck and I'm the worlds biggest clutz. We were hoping that people will stop and help me and temperarally forget about Emmett so by the time they get to him he'd be gone, and everybody would just think that he sunk too fast to get him. I was terrified of the pain that the fire was going to cause but Carlisle gave me that cream he made and said it would help with the pain, or so he said. Emmett was in the canoe now and I could see him tying the blocks to his ankles so he would "sink" faster. Now his wrists. Oh shit! I had the letters he wrote to Greg and Eric. I threw them on a campchair hopefully I would be able to give it to them later. He just said goodbye, and there he goes.

There is caos everywhere, men are starting to run to their boats, I scream as I stumble back into the fire. OH MY GOD THAT HURT! Eric seemed to be standing right there and was able to pull me out immediatly. I still got burned pretty bad but I had been smart and wrapped myself in layers to be safer. It could have been much worse. It was strange that Eric wasn't absorbed with his brother, it was like he was running to me before I even fell in. There was a huge crowd surrounding me now, I really hoped I'd given Carlisle and Esme enough time. As far as I could tell only a couple people were missing and I knew right away that it would be Greg, Charlie and probably one other person. Eric was sitting beside me, holding my hand while talking to the 911 operator telling them were to find us. He hung up and kept reassuring me that everything would be okay. Everyone left feeling awkward but reassured that I would be okay. I remembered the letters and pointed them out for Eric. He opened and then took my hand again as I watched the tears starting to come down his cheeks.

EPOV

Dear Eric,

First of all I want you to know how much I love you! It took everything I had not to tell you what was going to happen, but I did because I knew you would stop me. You are without a doubt the best little brother EVER! I know I always gave you a hard time but it's only because I wanted you to have what I did. But it occurred to me, you are my complete opposite, you wouldn't be happy if you were like me so I'm glad that you chose to be who you are and not what I wanted you to be. I'm so extremly lucky to have had you, I just wish I could've lived long enough to be you graduate, be your best man, be the craziest uncle your kids would ever see, and watch you become the best lawyer in New York city. But I was cursed with cancer and am too sick to go on, and I hope you understand why I took my life early, the pain was excruciating, it took all I had to get up in the mornings and put a smile on, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and try and block out the pain. You were a big reason why I got up though, you were always so supportive and encouraging I had to get up for you and dad, it was a must. I need you to keep living after I'm gone dad will need you and so will Bella, please take care of them dad especially he'll need you the most, Bella will survive. I want you to do something else for me. When I'm gone please don't give up on life, it's a beautiful thing and you never know when it's going to stop so don't waste your time, take advantage of what you have. Go be the person you've always wanted to be, don't let my absence of anything else stop you, the world needs you to keep living!! Remember that I always loved you and that what ever happens when your gone I will still love you.

With all of my love Emmett.

My vision was slightly blurred by the time I finished, I couldn't believe the beautiful words that my brother spoke, it was truly amazing he could write something like that and mean it. I couldn't believe he was gone, I understood but I couldn't believe it. All I could hope for now was that dad would be able to handle this and that Bella would... BELLA!!

BPOV

"Bella!" he cried out making me jump. He had been so engulfed in his letter he had forgotten about me, which was fine seeing as the ambulance was on it's way and it wasn't fair he had to look after me instead of being with his dad. He was checking over me asking if I was okay, but I was starting to get lightheaded and I couldn't think properly. Somehow I remembered the cream and told Eric I had brought burn cream with me and that was in my purse, he ran to my tent and grabbed it. I managed to tell him to go help Greg that I'd been fine because the ambulance was coming but he was holding my hand again and stroking the back telling me to rest. Stupid Emmett and his stupid plan, I felt bad enough lying to everyone but now both his dad and his brother were suffering without each other. So I just kept asking Eric to leave and be with his dad as I drifted off to sleep, so tired from the really late night and the stress. The last thing I remember was Eric leaning over and kissing my forehead saying he wouldn't leave me.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick note, this chapter is very short but I couldn't make it any longer sorry:D BPOV R&R

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up to all white. CRAP, I couldn't be dead though could I? Nope, too much pain for death, I tried sitting up but my back killed from all the blisters it probably had. I was extremly happy for having Eric standing practically right next to me, I was also really happy for all the clothes I wore, I just hope I would be able to leave soon, I hated hospitals and it bugged me that I was always winding up in the ER. Stupid clumsiness! All of a sudden I realized that someone was with me, I looked around to see my visitor expecting Charlie.

"Bella?" Eric asked with hopfulness, I didn't realize how drugged I was until I tried to talk, without success. So instead I just nodded.

"OH Bella! I'm so happy that you're okay, we've been really worried about you!." he looked happy at first, then his smile faded into a faint frown. " I know this isn't the best time but I wanted to be the one to tell you." he took a pause as I stared at him hoping that everything went okay. " Bella, they didn't get to Emmett fast enough he's... gone. I'm sorry I know he was your best friend, but it's okay, we'll get through this together." I was trying so hard to look depressed but this just made everything worth it. I didn't care how sore I was Emmett was safe on his way to the Amazon were he could live forever! I was deep in concentration trying to look sad when Eric spoke up again. " You know I think he's happier now though no more pain, no more suffering, just cold." it was still hard to take everything in but he was saying something I knew he shouldn't know. I looked at him again to see his face fighting for a frown. I was puzzled why would he be happy, his brother was dead in his eyes. Unless he did know something...

"Bella, I don't think Emmett's dead." he was excited now. The only thing I could think was not this again.

"I've been spying on him since he found out about the cancer. I tapped into his phone and his email, so that whenever he got a call, message or email, I got it too. I know this sounds weird, but they left and they're changing him! He's going to be a vampire, a real live, fricking vampire! He was aloud to tell you but I think he chickened out and he'll tell you later when he's more civilized. I know this is a lot to ask especially seeing as you're in the hospital all drugged up, but when he phones you do you think you could tell me, just so I knows he's alright? Please?" he sounded so desperate so I nodded my head and looked confused.

"Thank-you so much! You don't know how much this means to me, I was so freaked out when he choose you and not me, but I don't hold it against either of you. He did what he thought was right and I can't blame him I was angry when I first heard of the whole vampire thing." It went dead silent and I could feel myself slowly going back into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I know the story's moving pretty quickly but I didn't want it to be ober long and I wanted to keep it interesting!! enjoy:D BPOV R&R

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a really depressing summer what with Emmet gone and having to have everybody constintly rubbing it in my face. I couldn't stand all the questions about how I was holding up, or if I was doing okay. It was all pointless drabble and I couldn't escape it! I was literally going insane. It was torture and the only thing that could help would be to have Emmet around laughing and making fun of me.

It was the first day of school and I knew I was about to hit a bomb, being alone, getting stared at and having the teachers trying to be sympathic towards me. It was going to be the final immersion into my own personal hell. At least Angela and I had all the same classes except for her French and Ap Calculus and my Spanish and Triganometry.

I had just made it into Trig before the bell rang having waited till the last second to get out of my truck and run to class. All eyes were on me so I blushed and went to sit in the only chair left beside Jasper Hale. I had never gotten to know Jasper. Emmett had a funny feeling about him like the way he was always trying to break up the fight and was usually able to calm the fighters down. Personally I think it was the fact that Jasper was friends with Eric and Eric was kind of a social outcast, not into sports, dating or anything with having to do with a lot of people. So Emmett blamed Jasper for all of his brothers lack in social skills. Emmett may not have liked him but i felt comfortable around him and I could tell he would be one of the angels in hell who wouldn't bug me about Emmett and would let me be as normal as possible. Ms.Meyer did attendance, handed out course outlines and textbooks, then she just let us sit and talk, obviously still in summer mode just like the rest of us. I put my head on my desk hoping nobody would bug me, while I waited for class to be over.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered as I looked up to see his face almost touching mine. "You know if you do that you'll have red marks all over your face. I don't think you should be giving them anymore reason to stare at you."

"You know I'd rather be in university now, just because I know everybody's going to blow this out of proportion and won't leave me alone till I graduate."

"Yeah but with good friends you can tough it out. I know you can." his eyes were fierce but somehow sweet on mine. It took me a minute to get my brain working again.

"You sure about that? I barly lasted the summer where I could hide in my house and just pretend not to be home."

"Yes but if you hung out with the right people you wouldn't have to worry about that." he winked and it clicked.

"You mean hang out with you and Eric and the other guys?"

"Of course" a lightbulb went off in my head Jasper and Eric never talked to anybody but their little group and everyone else did outcast them.

"You don't have Emmett to hold on to anymore, I was thought you were more suited to our group then his but friends forever stick. It's just that you were always so shy and so independant I knew it wouldn't be long till you joined us."

"Emmett was my bodyguard and my happy pill because I wasn't that shy with Emmett."

"Well now you have Eric and myself, and I beet you feel a lot more outgoing the you ever were with Emmett." he just stared at me with those big green eyes I zoned out only to be woken by the shrill bell. I shook my head and just as I grabbed my bag I saw Jasper leaving winking at me as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't hate me too much!! :D BPOV R&R

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Eric, Jasper and I became extremely close over the next couple of months talking, and letting it all out. We were like our own personal therapists! Eric was still grieving over his mother and Emmett, and also all the problems him and his dad were facing. Jasper's father was a drunk and beat him, his mom had run out on them when he was 5, that's when is dad turned to the drink. I mostly told them about Emmett.

Jasper and I had started dating, it wasn't love but very passionate relationship. Jasper was one of those people who could always make you feel better. No matter what happened to make you angry or sad he could just talk to you and you would feel happy again. It was like he understood the ways of the world at only 17!! He was my constant sunshine. My problems faded away when he was around and even after he was gone the warmth he brought me continued to stay with me, it took a long time for it to ware off.

We were at dinner in Port Angeles just getting ready to leave for the latest slasher flick when this couple and sits with us.

"Hey beautiful" he said grinning his too white smile and Italian accent " let's dance." he grabbed my arm and started dragging me out to the dance floor.

"No" I stammered "I ... can't ... dance"

"That's okay just follow my lead" he winked as he brought me to the center of the floor. I was trying to look for Jasper and that girl but it was like they disappeared. I looked up at my "partner" just noticing how red his eyes were, I flinched and he pulled me closer.

"Lighten up dolly, just hold on to me and you'll be safe." he smiled more sweetly this time.

"I need to find my boyfriend." I whispered softly.

"Don't worry, Jasper isn't doing anything bad he just needs to talk to my wife about some problems he's having." I started to panic.

"Problems? What problems? He hasn't told me anything!"

"Trust me a lot of things are better left unsaid." he whispered as he moved his lips over the side of my neck "You smell absolutly delicious" he said seductivly. I pushed him away and started to push and duck through the crowd. Then someone grabbed my arm. I turned slowly, it was just Jasper. He wrapped me tight in his arms and started sobbing apologies feeling how scared I was. I stopped him coldly and asked " What the HELL is going on!?" I was fuming and he knew it. Thinking quickly he tried to calm me " Bella hun nothings going on, but let's get out of here and take a walk I think we've had enough horror for one night. I already paid so come on Bells." "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!" "Bella, dear, I'll explain everything when we're outside, there are too many people around." he growled the last part and I knew anger was in Jaspers blood line so I caved.

"Fine but you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" I ordered. "Of course darling." I knew something was wrong he only calls me "darling" or "hun" when he's nervous or scared. I felt like beating that girl for whatever she did to him.

He dragged me outside without even glancing at me, he just kept looking in front of us and behind us. I stopped. "Bella, we have to get out of here, quick." his eyes pleading. "You promised, so spill" I kept still staring him down. "Technically I never promised, but I will tell you everything if you please just come now." "And give you the chance to make up an excuse, no thanks, you're going to tell me right here and right NOW!" I was screaming by now.

"BELLA! Calm the HELL down!" he screamed in my face. I turned around to walk back to the restaurant to phone my dad to come pick me up. I had just noticed the two people following us and my heart lept. It was the couple from the restaurant. Jasper quickly put his arm around me, I struggled but his grasp was too tight, I couldn't move. I whispered as quietly as possible "We have to run." the guy shouted back at us "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you baby doll. You could never outrun us." I knew he had to be bluffing no one on earth could hear that. I whispered again "Jasper I'm going to kill you!" He started to chuckle "Aw you sure about that doll, Jasper really is a great guy." he was coming at us really fast like we were his prey. It took him ten seconds to walk the gap between us, which seemed to quick for someone normal. I started to think about Emmett, I hadn't spoken to him since the transformation, I felt horrible he might never find out what happened to me!

"Now doll-face why don't you come with us and we will make you feel... alive, more then you ever have." he licked his lips.

"NO!" Jasper screamed and tightened his grasp on me.

"Don't worry Jaspey-poo, we won't turn her into you I just need to get away from the 'wife' if you know what I mean" he winked never taking his eyes off of me. She had slowly made her way to his side and snarled "It wasn't MY idea to pretend to be married! It was Ca.." he cut her off angered "YOU are NOT to tell the girl ANYTHING! Remember that!" It was weird having my killer stick up for me. "Know let her go before I take her from you!" his voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Please just leave you did what you were supposed to do, so please just leave her alone and next time we meet don't come when she's there. Please. You know he will be angry if you did something, ALL of them would be."

"Hmph. They asked us for the favor, they have no control on what we decided to do after the job is done. Now let her go and I promise not to hurt her too bad" he chuckled. I felt sick, I just wanted this to be over. I knew he was much stronger then Jasper, and she looked pretty strong too. They could easily take us and I couldn't stand seeing Jasper getting hurt because of me. I knew Jasper was distracted so I freed myself from him, tripped and fell right into the arms of my killer!


	8. Chapter 8

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 8

"NO!" screamed Jasper reaching out after me, but my killer had his arms wrapped around me.

"Good girl" he smirked. "See that wasn't so hard. Don't worry Jaspey she'll be fine maybe a little scared, maybe a little bruised nothing too bad, probably nothing worse then she could get from walking down these streets alone." I got all choked up, I couldn't even scream.

"Felix do what you want but I'm leaving this god forsaken country and going back home to Afton I don't see why he couldn't have come in the first place! I'm not coming back if I have to come with you!" she spat and then turned to Jasper " Can't wait to see you when it's over." she winked and turned, she was gone in seconds.

"Fine with me" he whispered. He regained focus and turned to Jasper "Now, go home and wait for the call then you come pick her up from the house."

"Her dad's a cop he'll be wondering where she is. At least take her home and then you can take her." he was crying now.

"Okay then, let's get you home doll, and you better not tell daddy what's happening 'cause then neither of you will come out alive." I nodded shakily. "Until next time Jasper-wasper." he laughed and started to run, I closed my eyes and in only ten minutes we were at my house.

"Get in, say your going to bed, and I'll meet you in your bedroom." I slowly made my way to the door not daring to look back. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad it's me."

"You're early, is everything okay?" he turned his game off.

"I think something was wrong with our food because when we got to the theatre both of us got kind of dizzy, so Jasper just dropped me off."

"Oh well maybe you should get some sleep and you'll feel better."

"Good idea. 'Night."

"Night." he turned the game back on. I ran upstairs trying to be as quite as possible. I slowly stepped in my room and there he was waiting for me.

"Not feeling well babe? Well don't worry we'll fix that." he winked. "Now let's get going so you can get back before Charlie wakes up." I gulped and nodded. He picked me up and jumped out my window I closed my eyes again as he ran to the house.

He brought me to this beautiful deserted house in the forest.

"D...do you live here?" I stammered not really wanting to know the answer.

"No" I sighed relieved " my friends own it and are going to move in shortly, they move a lot so they don't use it a lot, but they want to settle down for a bit. Come on doll we've got a bed waiting for us." he picked me up again and brought me into the house. He brought me into this gorgeous bedroom and placed me on the bed. There was some lingerie beside me. "I'll give you a minute to put that on. Oh and don't even try and escape I would hate to have to hurt you." he grinned as he slowly closed the door. I put the lingerie on and brought me knees to my chest. He opened the door "Let's see how beautiful you look." as he uncurled me. "Absolutly stunning." he moved onto the bed seductivly.

"WAIT!" I wanted to stall. "I don't even know your name." I said as seductivly as I could. "Felix. Now babe I'm old fashioned and you ran away from our first dance so come on we need to finish it." I got up and he took me in his arms. If only it wasn't rape it would have been sweet. He started kissing my neck and purring softly. I just concentrated on not crying wishing this would all end. He untied the top of the lingerie and rubbing my back. He laid me on the bed, unbuttoned his shirt and started to crawl on the bed. Suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped through the window. I was so confused and scared what was coming for me I didn't dare to move.

"Bella?" I heard the musical voice say. I knew the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to...


	9. Chapter 9

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!! BPOV R&R

* * *

Chapter 9

"Bella are you alright?" It was Carlisle. I nodded "My god I was so worried, he didn't hurt you did he?" "No" I whispered ever so softly. "Good." It went all silent and all I wanted to do was go find Jasper, I was worried about him. "Carlisle?" "Yes Bella?" "What are you doing here?" he chuckled. "Well Emmett's been worried about you so Esme, Edward and I have been watching you and keeping you reletivly safe." "Oh. Um thank-you." "No problem, but why don't you get changed and I'll take you home." I got changed and met him downstairs where he and his car where waiting.

"Wait that Felix guy knows where I live!" I started to panic."

"Don't worry Edward came with me and took care of Felix for you."

"Tell him thanks"

"Of course"

"Wait what about Jasper? Is he okay?"

"Oh yes your boyfriend. Edward's checking up on him now. He'll leave a note explaining your safety."

When I got home I couldn't sleep. I tried for about a hour then called Emmett, we talked all night. He told me how strong and fast he was now. How he was doing pretty good at the self control and about how Rose was. Around 5 ish he started to whisper.

"Bella I love you, remember that. Never let anyone hurt you so bad, you can't live because there are people on this planet that love you and would do anything for you. Don't rely on people to keep you sane, I will always be here for you."

"Emmett is everything okay?"

"Yes Bella just promise me you'll always remember what I just told you."

"I promise Emmett and I love you too."

"Okay well Charlie will be up soon and you need to get some sleep, so I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"Love You" then there was dial tone.

I was so exhausted I fell straight to sleep. I was out cold until 1 when I woke to someone shaking me.

"Jasper?" my voice was all groggy and quite.

"OH Bella!" he started to hug and kiss me. I thought I would lose you! I was so scared!"

"Imagine how I felt!" he started to cry and clutched me tighter. "It's okay Jasper, nothing happened, I'm fine, I was able to escape him so I stole his car and drove home and ran in. Luckily Charlie was sleeping. By the way where is Charlie?"

"He said he was going fishing with Harry and that he thought you had the flu or something?"

"I had to tell him something to let me go to bed!"

"Why'd you give yourself up?" he sniffled. I took his hand and kissed it.

"Silly boy, because I knew if I didn't he would have hurt you to get to me." he started to cry again, so I held him and rocked him, and kissed his head trying to get my poor baby to stop crying and stop feeling guilty. We sat there the whole day crying, hugging, talking, and just holding each other.

Over the next couple of months Jasper and I started to drift apart. We were still good friends but the romance had died. First we stopped kissing then we stopped going out by ourselves. By June I felt like I had a human Emmett again.

It was the first day of summer and he called me to ask me if I would meet him at the school at 2 because he something really important to tell me. I was a little suspicious but agreed.

When I got there he was sitting on a bench waiting.

"Hey" I waved, but he didn't answer. "Jasper is everything all right I..." he cut me off.

"BELLA, SHUT THE HELL UP!"


	10. Chapter 10

Please Don't Hate me!! BPOV R&R

I in NO way own any of the Twilight characters just borrowed them for amusment purposes only!!

* * *

Chapter 10

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! God it's always about you, whinny, annoying you!" I couldn't speak. I just stared at him wide-eyed. What had I done to kill my sun?

"Bella I HATE you! I felt sorry for you in September so I talked to you! Then Eric was all depressed and worried about you so I asked you out! Then when that Felix guy" I still shuddered at his name " came to take you away I was relieved! I thought great, get her off my hands, but you had to escape and steal his car didn't you?!" I was scared and speechless.

"I begged my dad to let me transfer to a boarding school in Texas so I could spend my grad year AWAY from YOU! Now I never have to see you EVER again! He finally agreed and the school just transferred me there, so HA! And tonight I leave to stay with my uncle and aunt in Houston until school starts! I HATE you don't ever try and contact me again, just leave me alone FOREVER!!" he stormed off without looking back, leaving me to fall to my knees crying. I curled myself into a ball and just cried. I fell apart. The only person that had helped me with Emmetts 'death' hated me and transferred school just so he didn't have to see me. I zoned out thinking of all I had lost; Renee (my mom), Cassie (Emmett's mom), Emmett and now Jasper! Who else would I have to deal with? I was so lost I didn't even hear him run to me.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance? I'm going to call 911!" he took a sharp in take of breath and glared at me. I started to cry harder and shook my head. He tried to keep his distance from me as he looked at my head and he gave me a look of deep concern. As soon as I stopped crying he asked what my name was.

"Bella Swan

"Okay Bella, so what the hell happened that made you curl up into a ball and start to cry, because you don't look injured so tell me what happened to you?" I couldn't be sure but he didn't seem to be breathing.

I hadn't really looked at him until now. He was gorgeous, but it was weird he looked so angry, like he was ready to kill me. I just looked at him dazed and confused.

"What are you just going to stare at me all day? You owe me an explanation seeing as I just missed my appointment with the school so I could get registered. Just to help YOU" I was stunned yet again so I stood up and started to run away. That went over as well as me getting a good grade in gym. I tripped on a rock and somehow he managed to catch me. As soon as I was steady he let go of me.

"What happened to make you so upset?" he still looked angry, but he had attempted to soften his expression.

"Why do you care? I don't even know you and if I did you would just leave me too!" I screamed in his face. All my depression had turned into cold-blooded rage.

"You're crying over a couple bad break-ups? My god that's pathetic" he spat the last part. I started to bawl, he just watched me with an angrier expression then before. When I started to calm down I was angry again.

"How would you like it if your best friend since birth had cancer, didn't tell you, then killed himself. You almost get raped by a crazy person, then have the only person who could make you feel better tell you that he hated you and transfer to a school in Texas just so he wouldn't have to see you?!" I started to cry again. Why was this ass hole even talking to me why couldn't he leave me to curl up and die.

"I'm sorry I can't read minds to have possibly known all that!" his sarcasm just made me cry harder. His voice was softer now. "I'm sorry about that, it sounds like you've had it pretty rough, but you really should avoid curling up in a ball in the sidewalk where people will think your _**hurt**__."_

"He told me to meet him here." I somehow managed to say calmly.

"Wait a minute, this _just _happened?" he was shocked and I just nodded.

"Let me take you home. My car's the silver Volvo go wait in it while I quickly tell the principal what happened. Okay?" Again I just nodded and went and sat in his car.

When he got back I quickly told him where I lived, closed my eyes and waited for death. I felt like I had already died , the only thing I wanted to do now was to curl up in a dark hole and die.

He found my house easily and I just sat there. He got out and helped me up the stairs and to the door. I reached up to the eave to get the key, but he was already pulling me inside. He dragged me to the couch and I curled up on it.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked sitting as far from me as possible.

"No" I whispered. We sat there for a minute me just dying slowly and painfully and him sitting concentrating hard on something.

Suddenly and quietly Charlie came in.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Whose car is that and where's your truck?" he came into the living room and only noticed the guy sitting on our couch. He started to eye the boy. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr.Swan, I'm Edward Cullen I just moved here and I was going to a meeting at school when I found Bella on the sidewalk crying."

"Chief Swan. Bella what happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?" he was worried and was using his 'police' voice. I started to cry again, I didn't think it was possible to cry this much at once.

"Jasper" was all I got.

"What happened to Jasper?" he was extremely worried now.

"Chief Swan, from what Bella told me, he said some bad things to Bella, then transferred to a school in Texas just to avoid Bella."

"Oh Bella are you ever going to have a good summer?" he gave me a hug, which was really unusual Charlie and I both tried to avoid emotional things between us.

"I should probably be getting home, my mother will worry. Hope to see you around Bella. And if you need anything at all give me a call." he quickly wrote down his number and put it in my hand. I only looked at it because the beautiful calligraphy, came from a teenage boy.


	11. Chapter 11

YAY EDWARD!!!!!!!! finally Edward gets more into the story!!! XD

sadly do not own twilight!! :'(

* * *

It was a couple of the worst weeks of my life. It was almost an exact repeat of last summer except that people wern't feeling bad for me this time, they just liked to stare. I tried extremly hard to stay in the the house at all costs but there was no way I was letting Charlie do the shopping and we had no food left except fish.

It was a particularly rainy day so I decided that it was probably the safest time to shop. So I grabbed the money and headed out. I parked as close as possible, grabbed a cart, and went in trying to be fast and oblivious to the people staring. I was doing good until I got to the produce section.

"Bella?" that familar smooth voice asked. I turned around to see Edward Cullen with his gorgeous smile, looking pleased to see me, or so it seemed.

"Hey Edward." I said while trying hard to force a smile upon my face, it didn't work.

"How've you been? I havn't seen you around at all." he actually seemed interested in how I was and what I was up too.

"Well you know just the usual hell that is my life, so nothing new, really." he giggled. "By the way thanks for bringing me home that day."

"Anytime. You know I really thought that you would have given me a call, I mean you were in such bad shape I thought you'd need someone to talk to but, maybe, I dunno you already had someone who wasn't me" I could feel my cheeks flush, and the expression he wore matched my face.

"Wern't you listening that day, I've got no one left to talk to." I went even redder "and I... I didn't want to bore you with my problems"

"Yes I was listening I just thought maybe you.. found somebody else to talk to.... Anyways I specifically remember telling you to call me, I wanted to be bored with your problems."

"Yeah" I laughed "because listening to people whine is just so much fun."

"True but listening to people talk about the bad things that have happened to them isn't whining, it's getting help. Whining would have been telling me that your boyfriend secretky dated your best friend so some shit like that."

"I think if my ex dated Emmett I would laugh my ass off. Jasper's really not his type." I hadn't even realised what I said until I saw Edwards expression. It looked as though he thought I would curl up into a ball right there and start crying again.

"Yeah well you never know." he said, watching my every move with care.

"Well I better finish shopping Charlie will be hungry when he gets home. See ya." I gave him a little wave and ran off, paid and quickly with my groceries got into my truck.

SHIT! It wouldn't start. I started banging my head against the steering wheel. Then I heard someone tapping on my window. It was Edward again.

"Need some help?" all I could do was nod. He cheerfully went and popped my hood. I just sat there embarresed and hoping that he could fix it quickly.

After about five minutes he slammed the hood and I rolled my window down.

"What's the damage?"

"Your batteries toast, you'll need a new one."

"Aargh, that's just great!" I started banging my head against the steering wheel again and I could feel the rain starting to pour in.

"It won't cost too much and I can give you a ride home, then tomorrow I could take you to get a new battery."

"Thanks"

"I'll go get my car and we can load up." I watched him as he went back to his car. I was so hypnotised by his godly walk, he looked so inhuman, yet so familiar. The problem was I couldn't remember anyone who walked like an angel.

He came back with his volvo and so I walked into the rain and started to put my groceries in his car, then we were off.

"So how have you been holding up? Cus everytime I go by, the house looks dead. Everytime I call either no one answers or Charlie won't let me talk to you."

"So you've been the one who's been keeping on my toes for the opast month."

"Sorry about that but after not hearing from you for a week I got worried and I know it might sound silly seeing as we barely know each other but I felt bad for you. And I thought you would have at least called to pretend that you were okay. I was shocked by the look he gave me. It was filled with the utmost sincerity that I couldn't not believe him. I was so touched my eyes actually started to fill up with tears. I shocked myself and went really red and tried to hide my tears.

"Don't cry" he lifted his hand off the wheel slightly as if he was going to hold my hand or wipe away my tears but he hesitated and put it back on the wheel. " It's okay I told you I was here for you. I know you've had it rough, and I'm guessing no ones really on your side because you've been doing everything in your power to avoid social interaction at all costs." I was actually laughing, it felt like a million years since the last time I was actually able to laugh.

"You are so unbelievably nice, are you sure you're a teenager, a teenage boy at that?" we were both laughing now, then I noticed we were already back at my house.

"How'd we get here so fast." The drive usually took me 10 minutes but he got us there less than 5.

"Um I dunno is 10 minutes fast for you?" his voice didn't sound right, but his golden eyes were staring deep into mine that I lost all train of thought. He was smiling a gorgeous crooked smile when I finally took in his appearence. He was definatly a god of some kind.

"We better get your groceries" he chuckled as he got out of the car and started to grab bags. I went and unlocked the door then came back to grab the rest of the groceries from the car.

Edward watched as I put the groceries away, I wouldn't look at him in the eyes though because I knew as soon as I did I would just stop and stare and seeing as I already looked like a hopeless idiot I knew it would not be a good idea. It was a little strange having watching my every move as to memorize it. I may not have know Edward very well but I knew he would become a very interesting part of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Teehee at the beach XD!!!!!

The **wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns everything :'(**

Edward and I had become close, not as close as Emmett or Jasper and I had been, but still close. I was too afraid of getting hurt to let all the walls down and I could feel that Edward wasn't telling me everything about him either, so it was a pretty equal relationship. I made a mental note to never tell him about Felix because Edward had become extremely protective of me and I knew he would be furious if I reminded him I almost got raped.

We were happy, we didn't date but he was becoming an obsession. I could never stop thinking about him, I was falling head over heels for him and it scared me because I knew he would never even take a second glance at me.

It was funny he was almost like a second Emmett. We hung out with all my "old" friends; Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, Connor, Tyler, Lauren (ick), and even Eric (Yorkie) hung out with us. The only difference was a shyer me and an Edward not an Emmett. Lunch was always interesting; Edward and I would get caught up in our own little intense conversation bubble. We never were a part of the conversation we were just sitting there talking. That was until a Friday in March when Mike was planning a beach trip.

"So Bella, Edward are you guys coming tomorrow?"

"What are you doing?"

"Jeez Bella weren't you listening?" he laughed as I blushed "We're going to La Push... Baby.

We're having a huge bonfire, it's gonna be awesome!"

Edward and I just looked at each other knowing that we would get sucked into it no matter what.

"Sure Mike we'll be there. What time are we meeting?"

"9 just at the fire pit on First Beach."

"Okay cool, can't wait" Edward and I returned to our bubble.

I wasn't really excited about the beach trip except that I knew I would be able to spend the night with Edward. Back to my problem, my obsession becoming bigger by the second. But I didn't really care anymore just as long as I could be with him.

Edward and I came in his Volvo just after 9 hoping everybody would already be there. They were, and even had the fire started. We went and joined them.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically. Everyone said 'hi' except for Lauren (ick), who had never liked me and was more hostile towards me ever since Edward turned her down because he already had plans with me.

It was really nice sitting there as a group and talking as a group. Normally we all just talked in like 5 different conversations but tonight was different. We all talked together telling scary stories or just talking about random stuff, it was surprisingly fun.

Of course it couldn't last. Eric decided to ruin all my fun by asking a question that pierced my heart.

"So Edward, how's Jasper been holding up?" I quickly glared at him, stood up and started to walk down the beach. Of course Edward caught me before I could go anywhere and dragged me back to the fire. He was staring so ferociously at Eric, I thought Edward might attack.

"Yes Edward tell us about Jasper" Lauren said with a sneer.

"Sorry Bella" I heard Eric whisper from beside Edward. Edward just looked at me carefully as if asking my permission to continue. I thought about it for a second then said.

"Jasper? I had no idea you were in any way connected to him. How is he?" I was being cynical and I saw Edward glance at me apologetically.

"Well after the move it was very difficult for Jasper." I winced at his name; Edward noticed. "He was having a hard time coping. Then we introduced him to Alice and he's never been happier." It felt like a punch to the stomach, all I wanted to do now was go home, curl up in a ball and cry.

"Alice huh?" Lauren making sure I was in as much pain as possible.

"Yes Alice" Edward said through clenched teeth. I took his hand and started to stroke the back of it.

"Well give us some details Edward, we're all curious!"

"Well Alice is short and perky; she loves to shop and anything that is original or unique. I don't know what else there is to say about her."

"How's his appetite been?" Eric asked before Lauren could torture me more.

"Well he decided to become a vegetarian. He's having some difficulties but he's holding up."

"Why did he become a vegetarian?" I was actually curious about that.

"Civility" his response was pretty cold, I was taken aback.

Everyone got quite and awkward, not sure what to say. Our quite was interrupted by some of the La Push kids.

"Hello" said the oldest looking one, while staring at Edward, taking him in very carefully. There were a couple of awkward 'hey's' and 'hi's'. The boy seemed a little calmer and introduced the rest of the guys.

"I'm Sam and this is Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill, Seth and Jacob." Mike was the only brave one who spoke up to introduce us.

"I'm Mike and this is Lauren, Jessica, Connor, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Bella, and Edward" I guess I wasn't the only one to notice Sam's immediate dislike towards Edward. Edward just put his arm around me, and pulled me closer to him. An odd move, like he was proving a point. It was weird like he was saying 'MY GIRL, BACKOFF'" I swear I think I even heard him growl.

After a while when the awkward silence passed Edward whispered into my ear "Bella can we go now, that guy is giving me harsher looks by the second?" I nodded and stood up; of course Mike was the one to protest.

"Aw are you guys leaving so soon?"

"Bella and I made plans to go hiking tomorrow so we kinda have to wake up early; you know get as far as we can in one day."

"Ya well if you need anything just drop by the store, I'll be working so I can sneak you the employee's discount."

"Thanks Mike, see you guys later." Edward said as I waved to everybody, I noticed that Sam was still glaring at Edward. Also that one of the other boys, I think his name was Jacob, was glaring at Edward yet at the same time smiling at me. Weird. I put my arm around Edward, protectively. All the native boys looked huge and I knew they would kill us. Edward looked furious so I tried to distract him as we walked back to his car.

"So we're hiking tomorrow are we?"

"Only if you want to, I was planning on going anyways but you can stay home if you want." He sounded undecided about inviting me but there was no way in hell I was going to miss a day, alone with Edward, my little slice of heaven.

"Of course I'll come!" just as I said this I stumbled, making me remember that I can barely walk without falling over never mind walking through trails all day! This was going to be interesting, but I was still excited.

This was the first night I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

WOO!!! I hope you guys liked it!!! Little cliffy but it just makes it more exciting :P


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the cliffe!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!! :D

**Sadly own nothing**

_I was standing on the cliffs when Edward suddenly appeared. He looked more beautiful than normal, but also kind of menising. Then Sam was there and he was shaking and telling me to run away from Edward instead I ran towards him. Edward held on to me tight and looked down at me with a scary smile. There was a ripping noise and I turned around. Where Sam just was, there was a great black dog. Edward out me behind his back and the two flung in the air to attack then....._

I sat straight up and started panting. It was such an odd dream I couldn't understand why Sam would tell me to run from Edward. I would just have to keep reminding myself it was just a dream. I layed back down, and just as I closed my eyes, my alarm clock rang. Moaning I sat up again and slowly rolled out of bed. I put on blue jeans and a tan sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. My heart started to pound as I started to think of Edward. I went downstairs quickly ate a poptart then went upstairs and brushed my teeth. Just as I had finished Edward knocked on my door. I ran down and saw the godly figure standing at my door.

"Hi" I said as my heart started pounding so hard I thought it might jump out of my chest.

"We match" he smiled my favourite crooked smile. I smiled weakly knowing no matter what I wore he would always look 100 times better than me. I guess I looked sad because he immeaditly frowned and asked. "If you don't want to come I completely understand"

"Huh?" I looked into his hurt, conflicted eyes "of course I want to come!" he smiled but looked like he kind of regretted coming.

He started to walk to his car when I remembered how fast he liked to drive, even if he didn't admit to it. "Do you mind if I drive?" he looked puzzled, then he smiled.

"Do you know where you're going?" he knew he had me beat.

"Nevermind then" I pouted as I walked to his car and he laughed at me.

This time I was determined to catch him disobeying traffic laws but as soon as I got into the car filled with his gorgeous scent I was lost into a world filled with Edward.

"So" he said as casually as possible, breaking my trance "did you have a good sleep?" his voice was a frustrated, which made me confused.

"Um it was alright." I said as I remembered the dream. I had been so happy that Edward was there, but I didn't think he'd be too happy hearing that I dreamt about him.

"Why?" his voice was grim as he answered

"Did you dream?" taken back I answered

"Um yes, but why?" he turned off the car and looked at me. "Did you have a nightmare?" he looked sad now as his golden eyes burnt deep into mine. It took me a minute to undazzle myself and answer.

"Um no actually I had a really good dream. Why are you asking me all of this?"

He blinked at me and smiled as he got out of the car. I got out to and looked around and headed for the trail. He grabbed my arm "where do you think you're going?" I was a little scared by his question.

"The trail?" I asked timidly. He smiled "we're not going on the trail." I looked at him wide-eyed

"**No trail?" I asked weakly. "Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you." "I'm not a good hiker." I admitted. "Like I said I won't let anything hurt you." He winked at me and started to walk into the forest. He turned to look at me, rather somberly I might add "Unless of course you'd rather go home?" I knew I wouldn't dare miss a second with him so I marched courageously behind him as we made our way into Forks Forest!**

Okay so kinda cliffe again but come on, this just makes it so much more exciting!!!! :D R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

If you've been reading this story and have been waiting for the ending, I'm sooo sorry I thought I posted the final chapters, I didn't so I'm doing it now with the epilogue. Check out my other stories too

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything Authors note; just so you guys know the italicized stuff is straight from Twilight!**

I knew if I didn't want to embarrass myself, I would have to keep my eyes off Edwards's perfection. The forest to my pleasant surprise was not as difficult to walk through as expected. It still took us a while to get there but I only fell once! Edward was pretty quite as we walked through the forest, I wasn't too concerned seeing as I needed as much concentration just to get past all the tree roots, and loose branches. Then the light from above started to turn from an olive colour to a brighter jade and I knew that it must be sunny out. This made me so much happier because I got two of my most favourite things: the sun and Edward.

"So how much more forest am I expected to fight through?" I said trying to be casual.

"_Do you see the light ahead_?" I squinted but I couldn't.

"No"

"_Hmmm maybe it's too soon for __**your **__eyes_." He said with a sad grin.

"_Time to visit the optometrist_." I laughed a little but Edward just kept walking. After about 10 more minutes I did see the light. I got excited and started to speed up. Edward let me lead.

_I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wildflowers- violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air._

"Oh Edward! It's so beautiful, how did-" as I turned around I realized that I was alone. "Edward?" I looked through the trees and saw his eyes faintly. I smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

"This was a bad idea." He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Edward this was a wonderful idea. Now you have 5 seconds to get out here before I come in there and drag you out myself!" I had never heard him laugh like that; the sound was bell-like echoes filling the meadow.

"5...4...3...2... on" he stepped forward. I stood there in shock, my mouth hanging open and wide-eyes.

Edward was... sparkling?

He walked to me cautiously, thinking he might scare me. But boy was he wrong.

"Edward you are absolutely..." I was speechless.

"WHAT?" he was sad now. "Hideous, monstrous, horrible?"

"No" I whispered softly "inhumanly gorgeous" he looked puzzled at the word 'inhumanly'/

"I know people like you. Emmett actually didn't die he's a vampire." His smile was so big it made him look ten times better than I ever thought possible.

"So you're not disgusted by me?" he put his head down. I ran towards him and wrapped him in an Emmett-sized-bear-hug.

"Of course not! How could you think that? I can tell you're a 'vegetarian', I know I'm safe!" Emmett's told you a lot; I can't believe he told you about the sparkling thing though!" I laughed.

"Well actually Rose- wait you know Emmett?" he laughed at me. "And you were doing so well! Who is the fifth number on your phone?" My eyes widened even more. "Edward?" "Yeah I thought you might have put two and two together when we first met but apparently you were too distracted."

I blushed because even after the whole Jasper ordeal the only thing that I could truly concentrate on was Edward. He looked confused.

"Um did I embarrass you?" he chuckled.

"Um not really" I just got redder.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" his question confused me.

"Just how beautiful this place is." I'm a horrible liar.

"You're very frustrating you know that."

"Why"

"Because out of every single human/ vampire on this planet yours is the only mind I can't read!"

"Emmett never told me you could read minds!"

"Yes well ever since Alice came into our lives, everybody has been keeping their thoughts about you rather private, because for some reason they wanted me to meet you on my own." He chuckled at an inside joke. "I guess they wanted me to like you before I knew I would like you."

"Er- what?" I was so confused.

"Alice had a vision that we'd be together in this meadow and that you accepted me. But I never thought it would actually happen, because at least you loved Emmett BEFORE he was a vampire. I didn't think you could actually fall for one on your own." I looked at him and smiled, I was so happy to know that Edward liked me and possibly loved me and to be in such a gorgeous place in the arms of the most gorgeous man, I felt truly complete.

"Edward you shouldn't doubt your sister, she sounds extremely smart!" I giggled he looked at me a little puzzled. "I didn't think that you would even want to hear the word date ever since... Jasper?"

"There are exceptions to every rule and anyways Emmett might crush you if you did anything like that."

"His newborn strength is wearing off I think I might be able to take him" he laughed at another inside joke. Looking at his gorgeous crooked smile something finally clicked. "Jaspers a vampire isn't he?"

Edward looked sad as he explained it to me. "He had bad depression because of his parents, even when he was with you and I overheard him saying he was going to kill himself, so I told Carlisle and we asked him if he would want to stay with us, and become, a part of the family. He agreed and asked if he could go off by himself. He was going to tell you but changed his mind because he didn't want you to think he was being turned into a monster. So he made up that story so you'd let him go. Carlisle and Esme picked him up and took him to the Amazon to be changed. He was happier after the change but we could tell something was still bugging him, so Carlisle and I confronted him. Of course I already knew what happened because, well you told me but for him to heal he needed to tell us. So after his, confession, I told him how well you were doing and even though you were still upset you were doing okay. Then Alice came and he knew everything would work out."

"Wow" I was so amazed that the three guys I had loved in some way or another had all ended up being a part of the same family and all the pain of Emmetts 'dying ' and Jaspers leaving washed away. I looked at Edward and smiled. "I love you" "I love you too" he said as he bent down and kissed me, his scent amazing, his lips delicious and his body, perfect. I had moved from the depths of hell to the clouds of heaven in one kiss!


	15. Epilogue

So here is the very short epilogue again sorry for not actually posting it

**Of course Stephanie owns everything **

It is now 100 years after Emmetts transformation and I couldn't be happier. I now live with Carlisle and Esme as one of their "children" with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and of course my beautiful husband Edward. We are on our third honeymoon and we're staying on Esme Island so we can have some time in the sun before we move back to Forks again as we start a new life in the wonderful little town where I met my favourite people in the world, married my husband for the first time and had a wonderful little vampire child; Rennesme. I can't wait to be back; this time as a vampire and this time to savour all of Forks and its wonderful rainyness!


End file.
